Tiempo
by Crimminalscam
Summary: Un pony maldecido usa su 'poder' para ayudar a los demás ponis Un Pony maldecido usa su 'poder' para destruir a los demás ponis Un Pony maldecido usa su 'poder' para gobernar a los demás ponis. Un Pony maldecido usa su 'Poder' para salvar a los demás ponis. 'Diferentes lineas de tiempo que llevan al mismo resultado: *********, ¿cual debería escoger'.


Tiempo:

Mmmmm, dejenme ver... ah si, bien, mi nombre es Jack, no ninguno de esos afeminados apellidos que tienen los demás ponis, solo Jack. Soy un a semental promedio de color café y melena color negra, una cutie mark de una pirámide con un ojo de reptil en el centro y ojos verdes.

Pues bien, tengo 17 años, viví en Manehattan con mi hermana mayor y me mudo a Ponyville ¡para hacer muchos amigos y tener nuevas aventuras descubriendo el significado de la amistad!... ejejeje.

No, no me comparen con Twillight Sparkle, lo que hago ahora es caminar hacia Ponyville para llegar a mi nueva casa, me encuentro justo debajo de la casa de nubes de Rainbow Dash muy cerca del pueblo, ¿que como conozco esos nombres preguntan?, pues bien, primero déjenme sacar un pequeño pergamino de mi mochila...hmm... haber... listo.

3, 2, 1.

Justo delante de mi un pequeño punto de luz se manifiesta, este pequeño punto empieza a crecer y crecer teniendo unas cuantas ondas de electricidad azul su alrededor, cuando el punto alcanza una altura de 1.82 metros y un diámetro considerable, este desaparece dejando en su lugar...

''Wow, ¿donde estoy?'' Pregunta el nuevo ser que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, este me ve y me dice: ''Hola pequeño amiguito, ¿sabes como llegue a-''

''Soy un poni que habla, estas en Equestria, esta tierra es conocida por devorar humanos así que te traje este pergamino para que regreses a casa, solo di esas palabras y te iras de aquí pensando que sólo tuviste un mal sueño, además, solo te ayudo porque soy vegetariano.''

Dejo caer el pergamino de mi boca a los pies del humano mientras este se queda sin palabras.

''¿T-tu... hablaste?''

''¿Quieres que nuestro líder venga y te devore? ¡lee el estúpido pergamino antes que los canivales vengan y hagan un estofado con tu carne!''

El rostro del humano empalidece mientras se dispone a recoger el pergamino a toda prisa, este al tenerlo entre sus manos lo lee a todo pulmón y desaparece en un flash se luz apenas termina la última sílaba. Yo sólo me dedico suspirar y a continuar mi camino hacia Ponyville. Muy bien, seguro muchos quieren una explicación para esto ¿cierto?... muy bien, aquí va...

Todo es culpa del Doctor Hooves, así como lo escuchan, todo esto es su culpa. El creía que sus viajes interdimensionales no causaban ningún daño, pero lamentablemente dañaban la brecha del tiempo, se que ahora mismo el debe estar arrivando Ponyville y conociendo a Derpy... lo lamento, me salí del tema. Bien, actué así con el humano porque yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, es más, yo sé como mis acciones pueden alterar o corregir el flujo del tiempo, sé lo que va a pasar en todas las lineas de tiempo Equestriana. Ahora mismo voy a explicarles como funciona mi raro ''poder'', cuando era apenas un feto, uno de los viajes del doctor causo una especie de... anomalía.

Esa anomalía hizo que mi mente viera las diferentes brechas del tiempo, yo como salvador, como destructor, como gobernante y muchas otras más. Muchos pueden pensar ¡Genial! ¡Puedo ver el futuro!... No, simplemente... no.

No es genial, imaginen vivir la misma historia en tu mente una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, la infinidad de brechas del tiempo, vivirlas en tu mente billones, exacto, billones de veces cada una de ellas hasta los 2 años. Eso hace que tu vida solo sea un mar de aburrimiento con hechos predecibles y poco emocionantes; encerio, vivir con un aburimiento extremo todos los días, que todo te parezca una repetición de una película que has visto miles de veces... no le deseearia eso ni a mi peor enemigo.

¿Pero puedo suicidarme y salir de mi dolor cierto?, erróneo, necesariamente necesito influir para que la vida de mis seres queridos no sea miserable, es por eso que me mude a Ponyville, y hablando de eso... creo que estoy en el centro de la ciu-

''¡Hola!'' Escucho una voz chillona detrás de mi, no me molesto en voltear por que ya se sabe quien es ''Soy Pikie Pie, eres nuevo en Ponyville?, ¡debes serlo porque nunca te he visto antes!, y s eres nuevo no debes tener amigos y estar sin amigos es muy triste, ademas-''

''Wow, ¡Tienes razón!, me gustaría poder conocer a los ponis de este lugar más apropiadamente en una reunión o... '' Aunque me duela tengo que decirlo ''¡Una fiesta!''

Pinkie Pie salta unos metros y exhala exageradamente para luego desaparecer a toda velocidad.

Muy bien, ahora que ya me encargue de eso tengo que hablar con la alcaldesa para terminar los tramites. Mientras me dirigo a la alcaldía, me pongo a pensar en la linea de tiempo en la cual yo me caso con Pinkie Pie, si, aunque no lo crean existe una, también otra con una de las mane 6, la princesa Luna o Celestia, diablos, ¡hasta existe otra en la cual yo le robo la esposa a Shinning Armor!, puedo hacer que cualquiera de esas se vuelva realidad, pero no creo que lo vaya hacer... ¿o sí?, no importa, debo terminar los trámites para poder participar en la celebración del sol de este año, es imperativo que Twillight libere a la princesa Luna de su prisión de Nightmare Moon.

Y si se preguntan por que le mentí al humano pues es por que el se casaría con uno de los elementos de la harmonía y tendrían un bebe insanamente poderoso que destruiría Equestria... tu flanco solar me debe una Celestia.


End file.
